lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Chronicles of Narnia The Video Game
Plot Follows the first 3 Chronicles of Narnia movies 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe', 'Prince Caspian', and 'The Voyage of the Dawn Treader' . Levels The Main Hub for this game is the Mansion. It holds the Wardrobe where you can go to the levels in "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe". There are more Hubs which are The Train Station and The Painting. The Train Station holds all the levels from "Prince Caspian". The Painting is actually in Eustace's house like in the movie. It holds all the levels from The Chronicles of Narnia. And you can even explore Narnia without going in the levels! Sort of like LEGO Indiana Jones 2 Hubs, except you don't choose which movie. The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe Chapter 1: Through the Wardrobe Summary: Lucy goes into the wardrobe and discovers Narnia and meets Mr. Tumnus; they then must solve a series of puzzles to achieve the goal -which is reaching Mr. Tumnus' house. Characters: Lucy (modern), Mr. Tumnus Chapter 2: Escape Through the Tunnels Summary: The White Witch's wolves go after Lucy, Susan and Peter and they escape through the tunnels with the beavers. The beavers are not playable... they merely guide the player/players every step of the way, just as Gollum does in the level "The Dead Marshes" from "LEGO The Lord of the Rings The video Game." Characters: Peter (Modern), Susan (Modern), Lucy (Modern) Mr. Beaver, Mrs. Beaver Chapter 3: Across the River Summary: Peter and company are attacked by the wolves as they cross the river. Characters: Peter, Lucy, Susan Boss: Wolf Leader (3 hearts) Chapter 4: The Camp Summary: Peter and company must find a way to arrive at the camp, where they then must navigate through it in order to find Aslans tent. There they discover that the White Witch is going to make a deal with Aslan. Characters: Peter, Susan, Lucy Chapter 5: The Stone Table Summary: Lucy and Susan attempt to battle the killers of Aslan, when they fail, they flee temporarily... there is a brief clip, then they must find a way through a series of puzzles to untie and help Aslan get up and go to the White Witch's palace. Charecters: Lucy, Susan Boss: Wolves, Goblins, Werewolves. Chapter 6: The White Witch Summary: As the battle rages on; Peter and Edmund challenge The White Witch to a final battle. In the middle part of this fight, Edmund is injured fatilly, at which point aslan comes along to assist. There is a clip seen of a brief battle, which draws the charcters to another area of battle. Characters: Peter, Edmund, Aslan. Boss: White Witch (20 hearts) is defended by her minions at some points. Prince Caspian Chapter 1: Escape from castle Summary: Caspian escapes with Cornelius from Miraz's Castle. Caspian is shown fleeing into the woods, where he is knocked off of his horse, and becomes unconcious right in front of the house of Trumpkin, Nikabrick, and Trufflehunter. Those three must defend him from the Telmarians. Trumpkin is captured in the end, and the others carry Caspian into the cottage. Characters: Caspian X, Cornelius, Trumpkin, Nikabrick, Trufflehunter Boss: Telmarian Soldiers, Sobiepan(4 hearts) Chapter 2: Return to Narnia Summary: The gang finds themselves on a beach. They must find a way to reach the ruins that they have discovered on the cliffside. they recover their narnian belongings, after finding out that the ruins were that of cair Paravelle's... Later, they must rescue Trumpkin from two Telmarians using Susan's bow, as well as riding in row boats of their own. Then they must prove themselves to Trumpkin by battliung him in various contests. Characters: Peter(modern), Edmund(modern), Susan(modern), and Lucy(modern) Chapter 3: Finding Prince Caspian Summary: The gang must try to find Prince Caspian, by following a series of exploration puzzles, which include chasing after Aslan, only to fail; sneaking away from the Telmarian construction sight, and finding Caspian and his army. Clips include: Seeing caspian diplomatically befriend the Narnians, etc. Characters: Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Trumpkin Chapter 4: Surprise Attack Summary: The gang must sneak into Miraz's castle, and attack! then escape. Characters: Prince Caspian, Peter, Edmund, Reepicheep Boss: Miraz Chapter 5: Ancient Powers Summary: Nikabrick tries to get Caspian to revive the White Whitch. But Peter, edmund, Lucy, Reepicheep and Trumpkin come to the rescue... Later, Susan and Lucy must ride into the forrest where they are confronted by Telmarian soldiers. Caspian comes to help, after Lucy runs onward. Characters: Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Caspian Bosses: Nikabrick, Hag, Werewolf. Chapter 6: The Battle Summary: Peter and Caspian are forced to battle Miraz and General Glozelle. After they win, they must then fight in the battle, joinning Susan, and the rest... Later they are all brought to the river, where the most epic battle of all takes place. Characters: Caspian, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Aslan, Trumpkin, Reepicheep. The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Chapter 1: Through the painting Summary: Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace go through the painting on the wall and get rescued in the water. Caspian's crew is shown having a bit of trouble with some aspect of the ship's proggression, the players are assigned to help. Characters: Lucy(modern), Edmund(modern), and Eustace(modern) Chapter 2: On the Dawn Treader Summary: Eustace gets into a fight with Reepicheep and wants to kill him. Caspian tries to help Reepicheep. Characters: Caspian (King), Reepicheep Boss: Eustace (Modern) Chapter 3: Finding the swords Summary: Edmund, Caspian, and Lucy go to find the six swords. Characters: Edmund(dawn treader), Caspian(king), Lucy(dawn treader), and Eustace(modern) Chapter 4: Dragon Island Summary: Explore Dragon Island, etc. Characters: Caspian (King), Edmund, Lucy, Reepicheep, Eustace. Chapter 5: Swords on the Table Summary: They are at the table and need one more sword to place down. Characters: Edmund(dawn treader), Caspian(king), Lucy(dawn treader), Spirit(girl) Chapter 6: The Image Beast Summary: Edmund thinks about a monster on accident and needs to defeat it. Characters: Edmund(dawn treader), Eustace(dragon), Caspian(king), and Lucy(dawn treader) Story Mode Characters *Lucy(modern) *Mr. Tummus *Peter(modern) *Susan(modern) *Mr. Beaver *Mrs. Beaver *Wolf Leader *Wolf *White Witch *Edmund(battle) *Peter(battle) *Lucy(queen) *Peter(king) *Edmund(King) *Susan(queen) *Edmund(modern) *Aslan *Caspian(prince) *Dr. Cornelius *Trumpkin *Nikabrik *Trufflehunter *Lucy(dawn treader) *Edmund(dawn treader) *Caspian(king) *Eustace(modern) *Eustace(dragon) *Dwarf *Skunk *Reepicheep Other Playable Characters * Miraz * The Professor * Father Christmas * Faun * Centuar * Minotaur * Dufflepod * The opressor * Lord Drinian * General Glozelle * Aurius * Glenstorm * lord Sopespian * Telmarine * Hag * Wer-Wolf * Other various animals Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games